Text Messages
by WeAreCanon
Summary: Castiel engages Dean in a text conversation, which leads to some confessions
1. Chapter 1 - Butterflies

**(A/N) So this fluff and text messages, pretty self explanatory **

**I'm Cas (Which is funny as heck to write) and Skykes is Dean**

**Enjoy! ~AidaMae**

* * *

Cas: Dean i dont like how small these buttons are

Dean: u should have gotten a phone with bigger buttons then

Cas: The person at the store said this was the best deal is that not what the point of 'bargaining' is?

Dean: y txt anyway? Cant you just zap over here?

Cas: In case you have forgotten Dean i no longer have that ability because of the protective binds.

Dean: right but u could call if u really hate the buttons

Cas: I would but you always seem so angry when i call

Dean: cas that was just that 1 time ok

Cas: That '1' left a very sad feeling inside of me which i did not enjoy

Dean: I didnt mean to hurt ur feelings or anything sorry

Dean: that sounded really gay tell no1

Cas: I believe I am confused on your definition of 'gay' does that not mean happy?

Cas: As to prior message apology accepted although there is no reason for your to apologize

Dean: sigh just forget it. I was apologizing for yelling or whatever i wasnt mad or anything just so u no

Cas: Thank you that makes me feel better to know you were not upset with me

Dean: good... I guess besides it was just a phone call

Cas: Phone calls can be important dean i saw that in a movie before while down on earth

Dean: yes i no i wasnt mad b/c u called i was just having a shitty day

Cas: I am very sorry to hear that you know if you ever need it i am all ears as they say

Dean: i dont need a shoulder to cry on every bump of the way i just didnt feel like talking and things were going bad for me already

Dean: can we drop it?

Cas: It is a bad idea to keep your feelings bottled up. I know you rarely talk to anyone ever since

Cas: Ignore the last two words please

Dean: ever since what?

Cas: This is the feeling that you humans call regret is that correct where you 'feel' as if you should have not said what you did

Dean: cas what r u getting at?

Cas: You have kept to yourself ever since you burned that flask and I do not think its good for your mental and emotional health

Dean: im doing fine

Cas: Dean i am an angel of the lord you do not have the ability to lie to me

Dean: I dont want to talk about it. Ok?

Cas: No not ok

Dean: what do u want me to say?

Cas: The truth is very much preferred dean

Dean: fine im upset that bobbys gone who wouldnt be

Cas: You have a right to be so you do not need to bottle up your emotions

Dean: what am i supposed to do? Waddle in pity for months? I dont think so

Cas: You can not bottle up every problem that you have you can talk to someone who will be more than happy to listen to your problems

Dean: and what exactly does that accomplish?

Cas: Stress relief

Dean: I dont need to talk to feel better im not some teenage girl

Cas: I never said you were Dean i would just rather you 'vent' a little more

Dean: fine if i ever need to 'vent' i guess i no who 2 go 2

Cas: Are you okay?

Dean: yeah im fine

Cas: Am I allowed to 'vent'?

Dean: cas whats wrong?

Dean: yes u r

Cas: I am confused your human emotions are very conflicting

Dean: just tell me whats wrong

Cas: When humans feel worried for someone and guilty whenever they do wrong to that someone and wants nothing more then the someone to be happy what is that called?

Dean: i dont no love maybe

Dean: y?

Cas: I think I feel that emotion

Dean: good 4 u :) who is she?

Cas: Incorrect gender dean

Dean: oh

Dean: ok

Dean: so who

Dean: is it some1 i no?

Cas: Yes

Dean: who?

Cas: It does not matter I know he does not return the mentioned feelings

Dean: aw im sorry 2 hear that

Dean: u gonna tell me or am i gonna have 2 guess?

Cas: I would be perfectly okay with neither

Dean: its not sam is it?

Cas: No

Dean: is it meg?

Cas: Meg is a female dean or is there something i am unaware of

Dean: oh right

Dean: so just tell me who it is!

Cas: ... is this what you humans call awkward or weird for the true answer?

Dean: depends on the answer

Cas: I believe in this case it is

Dean: uh

Dean: wait

Dean: is it me?

Dean: oh my god

Cas: Please do not use my fathers name like that

Dean: sorry

Dean: so...

Dean: is it me?

Cas: I have no remark

Dean: seriously

Dean: just tell me man

Cas: Upon speculation I noticed you seem to be acting a lot like a fifteen year old teenage girl

Dean: excuse me?

Dean: what the hell cas dont change the subject

Cas: I was just pointing out a speculation Dean

Dean: plz just tell me who it is

Dean: im curious

Dean: not like it really makes a difference i mean

Dean: well i guess it could

Cas: You guess?

Dean: depending on who it is

Dean: like if its me it would matter

Cas: On a hypothetical point of view would your reaction be positive or negative?

Dean: oh

Dean: so it is me

Dean: holy shit

Dean: ?

Cas: You did not answer my question

Dean: uuuuhhhh

Dean: u didnt answer mine

Cas: I asked first

Dean: uh no u didnt, dude

Cas: I am older

Dean: thats just not fair

Dean: fine

Dean: if u really must no

Dean: i guess it wouldnt be the worst thing if it was me

Dean: i cant believe i just said that

Cas: ... really?

Dean: really

Dean: i guess it would even be ok

Dean: just dont tell sammy or anything

Cas: Is it wrong to say that I don't believe you?

Dean: no

Dean: i mean yes

Dean: its complicated cas

Dean: cas i wont be upset

Dean: i promise

Cas: A lot of things are complicated...

Cas: I think it wouldn't be okay...

Cas: You always seem irritated with me...

Cas: Is that not a sign it wouldn't be okay?

Dean: really it would be ok

Dean: b/c i guess

Dean: i think i might... feel the same way

Cas: That was unexpected

Cas: I think understand the expression of 'butterflies in the stomach'

Cas: I like this feeling and love its nice and I like the fact its because of you

Dean: wow

Dean: haha im grinning and i probably look like an idiot good thing theres no1 around

Dean: i just realized i havent seen sammy in days i think were supposed to be hunting something oops

Dean: oh well

Dean: i hate 2 sound like a girl but im really glad 2 no u love me

Dean: 3

Cas: Less then three? i do not understand

Cas: Although you might want to go find sam

Cas: Before you do I have a question

Dean: no 3 is supposed to look like a heart

Dean: i love u a lot more than 3 ok

Dean: yeah i wonder what that kids got himself into

Dean: it can wait

Cas: So you do love me? truly love me?

Dean: i think so

Dean: yeah im pretty sure

Dean: i dont no how else i would describe it

Cas: That makes me happy but you should go see if Sam is okay i can sense you are worried

Dean: yeah i guess

Dean: i havent seen him in a few days i think

Dean: ok im gonna go find him just remember that i love u

Dean: ok talk to u later


	2. Chapter 2 - Pizza

Cas: Have you found Sam? Oh and I am learning how to text correctly.

Dean: yeah he was on a hunting trip

Dean: i was supposed to be helping he was kinda mad

Dean: but 4 some reason after i explained he wasnt mad anymore so i guess its ok

Dean: hes weird

Cas: Explained what out of human curiosity? That we are in love?

Dean: well i told him that i got carried away texting and he kinda made me explain who i was talking to and what we were talking about and yeah i guess he figured it out pretty fast and he wasnt mad anymore

Dean: so i guess that means we have his blessing or whatever lol

Cas: Good (: that makes me happy

Dean: (:

Cas: Do you perhaps want to go out sometime?

Dean: like on a date?

Dean: yes!

Cas: Would you get mad if I pointed that you are having a chick flick moment?

Dean: shut up

Dean: wait dont take that literally

Cas: You humans and your phrases

Dean: lol yeah

Dean: just dont say that again i thought u wanted me 2 talk about my feelings

Cas: I do but couples tease yes?

Dean: haha thats cute 3

Cas: Like you

Cas: That was cheesy right?

Dean: very

Dean: but it was cute 2

Dean: haha i love u 3

Cas: I love you too (:

Cas: You seem to be having fun with this

Cas: That's good

Dean: i am honestly

Dean: ur cute when u try to flirt

Dean: i love it

Cas: Maybe you can try and teach me to better at it?

Dean: maybe

Dean: but i don should

Dean: i think its cute that ur bad at it and maybe i dont want that 2 change

Cas: You are one weird human dean, from what I have seen is that when a human fails at 'flirting' the atmosphere in the room gets awkward.

Dean: yeah but i kinda like how awkward u r

Dean: its kinda weird but i guess its cute that ur so awkward

Dean: 3

Cas: You really are strange but I love that about you

Dean: thank u haha

Cas: No problem

Cas: Hm...

Dean: 'hm' what?

Cas: We haven't had our first kiss yet and we're already saying 'I love you'.

Dean: thats a good point

Dean: i guess we should fix that ;D

Cas: Yes we should... would now be a good time?

Dean: did u wanna make it special or something? Cuz i would b ok with right now if u r

Cas: Its with you so its already special

Dean: wow

Dean: now is definitely good then

Dean: do u no where i am or do u need an address?

Cas: Address

Dean: a motel in maine called overnight inn on the corner of maple and grove room 221b

Dean: *turns towards sound of wings fluttering and grins*

Cas: "Hello Dean."

Dean: *sets phone on nightstand and sits up* "Hey..."

Cas: *Sits on bed with Dean* "Hi."

Dean: "So, uh..." *clears throat, blushing slightly* "I love you..."

Sam: *coughs to signal he's still in the room* "Aw how cute." *winks and leaves*

Dean: *blushes and tenses slightly; mumbles:* "This is awkward..."

Cas : "I thought you liked awkward?"

Dean: "Well, sometimes." *stands up and walks over to Cas; smiles* "So..." *messes with Cas' tie* "I guess we should do what you came here for." *smirks*

Cas: *Smiles and cups Dean's face* I guess we should *leans in and kisses Dean*

Dean: *leans into the kiss with a slight smile; wraps his arms around Castiel's back*

Cas: *Wraps arms around Dean's waist. Mumbles into the kiss* "I love you..."

Dean: "I love you too..." *leans back into kiss, pulling Castiel's body close*

Cas: *Begins to suck on Dean's bottom lip, pulling back and forth waiting for Dean to do the same*

Dean: *blushes* "Wh-where'd you learn that?"

Cas: *Smiles* "The pizza man."


	3. Chapter 3 - DoubleUp

Dean: hey

Cas: Hello

Dean: whats up?

Cas: Enjoying the scenery in Heaven

Dean: awesome

Cas: Very, awesome.

Cas: What is up with you?

Dean: not much

Dean: Sam finished that job we were working

Cas: That is good

Cas: Are you both okay?

Dean: yeah we're fine

Dean: and u?

Cas: I am as fine as an angel can be

Dean: good

Dean: I guess

Cas: Yes Dean it is a good thing

Cas: I am thinking of getting pie...

Cas: What flavor should I get?

Dean: um

Dean: thats a tough question

Dean: apple get apple

Cas: Apple sounds nice

Cas: If I got some would you share with me?

Dean: hell yeah

Dean: is that even a question?

Cas: I thought it was polite to ask one out?

Dean: oh

Dean: yeah of course

Dean: 3

Cas: (:

Cas: I have another cheesy flirt line if you want to hear it

Dean: yeah sure

Cas: The pie will be as sweet as you

Dean: aw 3

Dean: i love u

Cas: (: I love you too

Cas: …

Cas: Would you ever be up to a 'double date'?

Dean: i dont c y not

Dean: y?

Cas: This may be a little... complicated

Cas: I have a friend who is... interested in someone and wants me to set them up

Dean: ok

Dean: and who is this friend?

Cas: This is the complicated part...

Cas: Just remember that my father loves his children and some more then others so some of us can come back

Dean: uh

Dean: like u did?

Dean: so its an angel then

Dean: a dead one

Dean: ok who is it?

Cas: Please do not freak

Cas: Its Gabriel...

Cas: And he wants to go out with Sam

Dean: ...

Dean: what

Dean: sam?

Dean: sam and gabriel?

Dean: and sam nos nothing about it right?

Cas: Right

Cas: In fact besides us two no one else knows he's even alive

Cas: So would you possibly put in a good word for my brother?

Dean: uh yeah

Dean: should i tell sam that hes alive?

Cas: That would be reasonable choice yes

Dean: ok

Dean: ill tell him

Cas: Thank you

Dean: no prob

Cas: You seem pretty okay with this

Dean: yeah well

Dean: gabriel never really seems to stay dead

Dean: so its not really surprising

Dean: idk how sams gonna take it tho

Cas: Hopefully really well

Cas: Gabriel set up this whole romantic date

Cas: Its really sweet

Dean: thats nice

Dean: so do i tell sammy that gabriel wants 2 go on a date with him? cuz i think gabe should b the 1 2 tell him

Cas: Gabriel does not have Sam's cell phone number.

Dean: he should tell him in person then

Dean: after i tell sammy that hes alive

Dean: dont wanna shock him 2 much

Dean: so ill go tell him that hes alive then we can pray so hell find us then he can ask him out

Cas: Yes that'll do nicely

Cas: Thank you dean

Cas: Gabriel says thank you too

Dean: ur both welcome

Dean: im gonna tell sam now brb

Cas: Okay


	4. Chapter 4 - Surprize

**(A/N) So in this more characters!**

**I'm Sam and Skykes is Gabriel (And we're still who we started as)**

**Enjoy! ~AidaMae**

* * *

Dean: "Hey, Sammy..?"

Sam: "Yes Dean?"

Dean: "I've got some news. Good news, for once, actually... Uh, you remember Gabriel, right?"

Sam: *Smiles sadly* "Yeah, of course. Why?"

Dean: *bites his lip* "Well... You know how he _died_? Turns out, um he didn't."

Sam: *Sad smiles turns into a confused grin* "Wait, for real? Like he is alive breathing?"

Dean: *shrugs; grins at the sight if Sammy's smile* "That's what Cas said. Oh, and he wants to talk to you, but he can't find us unless we pray."

Sam: "Uh, okay." *Closes eyes* "Uh, Gabriel? You out there, if so, um hi? I'm over at a motel in Florida called Sunnyvale inn on the corner of maple and grove room 101a. I'm here since you want to talk?"

Gabriel: *appears behind Sam* "Hello, Sammy! Long time, no see." *waves to Dean*

Dean: *gestures to the door before walking to leave* "Yeah I got somewhere to be sorta, so I'll see you two later."

Sam: *Waves goodbye* "So what did you want to talk about?"

Gabriel: *shifts his weight nervously* "Actually, I, uh... I wanted to ask you about something." *smiles nervously*

Sam: *Gives a puppy dog confused look* "Is everything okay?"

Gabriel: "Well, that depends on you're answer." *clears his throat, trying to keep his cool* "So later Dean and Cas are going out and they invited me, but I'd feel like a third wheel without a date... Do you wanna come?"

Sam: "Wait, are you asking me out?"

Gabriel: *blushes slightly; smiles* "As a matter of fact, I am."

Sam: *smiles* "I would love to go out with you."

Gabriel: *suppresses grin* "Great! There's a little diner down the road. See you there at six?"

Sam: "Yeah, see you at six." *watches as the angel flashed out and grabs phone.*

Sam: Dean dude guess what

Dean: gabe asked u out?

Sam: … how'd you know?

Dean: cas told me

Dean: so did u say yes?

Sam: cas can ruin a good surprize can't he?

Dean: haha yeah i guess

Dean: so what did u say in response?

Sam: well I don't know if I should tell you know, I mean I'm sure cas will tell you :P

Dean: ah c'mon dont b like that

Dean: he told me so he could ask if we could go on a double date

Dean: also so i could tell u he was alive so u wouldnt like have a heartattack or something when he showed up

Dean: we werent trying 2 invade ur personal life or anything

Sam: I dunno Dean I mean, I wouldn't want you all chick flicking out before six

Dean: haha ur hilarious

Dean: so u did say yes huh?

Dean: im not "chick flicking out" im just happy 4 u ok

Sam: no I believe you

Sam: hey by chance do you have Gabe's number?

Dean: uh no i dont

Dean: i could ask cas if u want

Sam: yes please

Dean: alright im sending u his contact info

...

Gabriel: Hi Sam

Sam: hey Gabe

Gabriel: What's up?

Sam: getting ready for our date (:

Gabriel: :D

Sam: can I ask a question?

Gabriel: Absolutely. What is it?

Sam: how long have you liked me?

Gabriel: Uh...

Gabriel: I couldn't trace it to the exact date but probably around...

Gabriel: Um the first time I met you.

Sam: so love at first sight?

Sam: (:

Sam: that's good

Gabriel: 3 And you? Did you even have feelings for me before today?

Gabriel: Do you even have feelings for me now?

Sam: don't be ridiculous, of course I do

Sam: despite all the pranks, i'm pretty sure i've always liked you from the start.

Sam: I fell for an angel

Gabriel: Aw.

Gabriel: That's kinda cheesy. XD

Sam: yeah I know, but I don't care

Sam: unlike Dean I like cheesy

Sam: don't tell him I said that

Sam: he would never let me live it down

Gabriel: Don't worry I won't tell him. :D

Sam: thanks (:

Gabriel: No problem.

Sam: so how are you?

Gabriel: I'm good. Looking forward to our date. :D And you?

Sam: fantastic to be honest, better then I have been in a long time

Gabriel: That's good.

Sam: you don't text much, do you?

Gabriel: Well I am an angel of the Lord, 'texting' isn't really my thing. Though we do get GREAT reception up here.

Sam: ha, I can imagine...

Sam: well if I were you I would get used to texting :P

Sam: I get bored on some of the hunting trips when Dean is busy and what not

Gabriel: Alright I'll remember that.

Gabriel: Yeah and don't hesitate to text me when you get bored either.

Sam: haha I wont

Sam: alright Dean's pestering me to go and get ready

Sam: see you soon

Gabriel: See you.


	5. Chapter 5 - Intercourse?

Sam: *looks to Dean who is all nervous and constantly fixing his tie* "Are you seriously worried for your date?"

Dean: "Shut up." *suppresses smile* "You're nervous, too."

*door opens to reveal Gabriel and Cas*

Gabriel: *smiles* "You look great, Sammy. You boys ready to go?"

Sam: *Smiles* "You too Gabe, and I am. Dean?" *Looks over to Dean*

Dean: *staring at Castiel* "Y-yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."

Cas: *Smiles at Dean* "You look fantastic Dean."

Sam: *rolls eyes* "Come on you love birds." *leaves with Dean into the Impala*

Dean: *clears his throat and walks out of the motel room to the Impala* (to Cas and Gabriel) "You two riding with us or are you gonna fly?"

Cas: "I feel like it would be more appropriate if we rode together."

Gabriel: "My thoughts exactly." *smiles before climbing into the backseat of the Impala*

Sam: "Hey Cas, you can take shotgun." *Goes to sit in back with Gabriel*

Cas: "What shotgun?" *frowns*

Dean: *smiles* "He means he wants you to sit in the front, Cas."

Cas: *Smiles* "Oh, well thank you Sam."

Gabe: *Smirks* "Yes, thank you Sam."

Dean: *starts the car as everyone climbs into their seats*

*Eye of the Tiger plays on the radio*

Dean: *Starts singing*

Gabriel: *Joins in*

Sam: *Rolls eyes and joins in*

Cas: *Gives puppy dog confused look*

Dean: *smiles at Cas, but doesn't stop signing; drums on the steering wheel in time with the music*

*Minutes later they arrive at the diner*

Dean: "Huh, this place doesn't look too bad."

Cas: "I wouldn't have chosen it if it did."

Gabriel: *smirks and pushes car door open; steps out* "Psh, I know a much better place." *gives suggestive wink* "Idea! I'll take Samsquatch and we can go somewhere... else. So Cas and Dean can have some alone time! Okay? Okay!" *Takes Sam's hand and flashes out*

Cas: "I have a strong feeling he planned this."

Dean: "Huh..." *shrugs* "As long as it's not our motel room, I don't much care." *smiles and takes Castiel's hand* "Well, let's go in."

Cas: *Holding onto Dean's hands, walks in a see the restaurant deserted and all fancied up* "Gabriel, may have helped with this part." *Rubs free hand on back of neck*

Dean: "Well I have absolutely no problem with that, and I'll remember to thank him later. But for now, it's just about the two of us." *grins* "Okay?"

Cas: *Smiles shyly* "Okay" *Gestures to the only available table* "Shall we sit?"

Dean: *takes a seat and waits for Cas to do the same*

Cas: *Sits down. Very soon an appetizer appears in front of them, begins to eat*

Dean: *also begins to eat*

Cas: "So, uh, how are you?"

Dean: "Good... Uh, just found out that the angel I fell in love with feels the same way about me." *smirks* "And how are you?"

Cas: *blushes* "The human I fell for in a quite literal sense loves me too, so that makes me very happy."

Dean: *grins* "Glad I could make it worth your while."

Cas: *Smiles* "Yeah, I'm glad too... so how have you been?"

Dean: "Pretty good. Especially these last few days. You?"

Cas: "I have been good too, Heaven's been pretty calm all things considering."

Dean: "Good, that's nice..."

Cas: *smiles* "Like this date."

Dean: *grins* "Yeah."

Cas: "If I am to be perfectly honest, you seem to be enjoying yourself though this isn't normally your scene."

Dean: "Well, you aren't my normal type, to be honest. But love's funny that way, isn't it?" *clears his throat* "Sorry, that was cheesy."

Cas: *laughs* "Yes, but cheesy suits you at times."

Dean: *smirks*

*Main course comes out and the two begin to eat while classic music plays*

Cas: "Gabriel really went all out." *Smiles slightly*

Dean: "It's nice." *smiles*

Cas: "So you like it?"

Dean: "Yeah."

Cas: "That's good." *Blushes slightly* "I thought you wouldn't..."

Dean: "Why'd you think that?"

Cas: "Like I said before, not your scene"

Dean: "Oh right..."

Cas: "Different is good though, right?"

Dean: *smiles* "It can be."

Cas: *grins* "That makes me happy."

Dean: *also grins* "Good. I... I like to see you smile. You don't do it very often."

Cas: "I can say the same too you Dean, but you really should smile more, it suits you."

Dean: "I'll try."

Cas: "Good." *Looks down at food* "You look wonderful tonight by the way."

Dean: *blushes* "You do too, Cas."

Cas: *Cheeky grin* "Not that you don't look wonderful every day."

Dean: "Thanks..."

Cas: "Too girly?"

Dean: "No! No, it's okay. I um..." *shifts* "I just couldn't think of anything else to say in response."

Cas: "You really aren't used to this..." *Small laugh* "Its cute seeing you out of your old customs."

Dean: *smiles shyly* "Yeah it's... Different."

Cas: "Yeah... not that I wouldn't mind trying it your way..." *rubs back of neck*

Dean: *smiles gently* "Cas, _you're_ different. It's okay to mix stuff up."

Cas: "Yes, but I am in a human body and human desire does affect me at times."

Dean: *blushes with sudden realization* "Oh, you meant..." *clears throat* "We'll, uh, we'll see..."

Cas: *Blushes* "That was too forward yes?"

Dean: "Maybe a little, but it's okay, you're still new to this. And, um, it was bound to come up eventually." *shifts* "I guess what I'm saying wad that was a little early, you would normally bring it up near the end of the meal... You see what I'm saying?"

Cas: "Yes slightly, though from what I experience from our few outings before we were together, is that you went straight for the, uh, prize so to speak."

Dean: *purses his lips thoughtfully* "That's... Different. When people go out to bars, they usually intend to get laid, so I know when I go there that the girls will be drunk and... Well, easy. But, you know, this is different."

Cas: "So being easy is good?"

Dean: *smirks* "No, it's not. And I do not intend to nail you unless it's what you want, okay?" *leans back* "You know what makes you different, Cas? I mean, besides that you're a guy..."

Cas: "I'm also a celestial being and a Angel of the Lord?"

Dean: *laughs lightly, and shakes his head* "Besides that, Cas." *smiles lovingly* "What makes you different is that I'm not pursuing you so that I can get in your pants... It's because I love you."

Cas" *Smiles* "Oh... that's good, I love you too. I love you a lot Dean."

Dean: *grins* "I know." *reaches hand across table to hold Castiel's hand*

Cas: "Good."

Dean: *smiles*

Cas: "Why did you choose me?"

Dean: *smile fades slightly* "What do you mean?"

Cas: "Why did you choose me to love?"

Dean: *looks thoughtful* "Well, Cas... I didn't. It's not up to me who I fall in love with, it just happens, I guess... Could you answer that question if I asked it?"

Cas: *Thinks for a moment* "No, I guess not, but I was more asking what about me helps with loving me?"

Dean: "What helps? Well, let's see... You're, uh..." *looks thoughtful* "Well, you did raise me from Hell, and you're a total dork..." *smirks* "I could probably spend the whole evening rambling on, though, and probably looking like an idiot in the process."

Cas: *Smiles* "Yes but you're my idiot, and I love you for it."

Dean: *grins* "You're so cheesy, there's another reason."

Cas: "I have an idea. We go back and forth listing off qualities we love about each other. I will go first; you're adorable when you get flustered."

Dean: *grins* "You're adorable all the time."

Cas: *Smiles* "You're eyes are amazing."

Dean: "You have sexy hair."

Cas: *Leans in a little bit* "Your body shape is superb."

Dean: *blushes and grins* "Your tie is on backwards "

Cas: "You're so cute when you get all defensive."

Dean: "I mean..." *leans forward* "I think it's cute that you can't tie a tie."

Cas: *Leans closer* "I love the fact that I can trust you."

Dean: "And I love that you do." *leans closer so that his is only centimeters away from Castiel* "And you're a great kisser."

Cas: "I'm not the only one..."

Dean: *closes his eyes and leans closer, until the space between them closes and their lips gently touch*

Cas: *Pushes forward to make the kiss deeper*

Dean: *leans into it; reaches hand to Castiel's jaw*

Cas: *Takes free hand to cup Dean's cheek.*

Dean: *opens mouth slightly*

Cas: *inserts tongue*

*minutes later*

Dean: *pulls away* "You wanna

Cas: "Intercourse?"

Dean: *grins* "That was what I had in mind. If you want to, I mean."

Cas: "I would love to."

*Castiel teleports him and Dean into the bedroom as they began to strip and- BEGIN HOT STEAMY SMUT WHICH SHALL NOT BE ROLEPLAYED BECAUSE IT IS AWKWARD. USE YOUR IMAGINATION*


	6. Chapter 6 - Marriage

Cas: *out of breath* "That was... ah fun."

Dean: *also out * "That was... Amazing." *grins; strokes Cas's hair*

Cas: *Smiles* "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Dean: "And that was... Your first time?"

Cas: *Blushes slightly* "Y-yes."

Dean: *smiles* "You were good."

Cas: "You were too Dean."

Dean: *grins* "So I've heard."

Cas: *Frowns a little* "Oh..."

Dean: "But it didn't matter until I heard it from you."

Cas: *Smiles again and kisses Dean* "Oh."

Dean: *closes his eyes with a smile* "And in a way, you were my first, too."

Cas: *Tilts head* "Oh?"

Dean: "Yeah, first guy." *smirks*

Cas: "Oh, well you're my first human." *Smiles in a shy matter, before kissing his hunter once again*

Dean: *smiles; pulls Castiel's head to his chest*

Cas: "I love you."

Dean: "I love you, too."

Dean: so cas

Cas: Yes Dean?

Dean: so do angels usually date?

Dean: like each other or whatever

Cas: Some do yes, but its mostly with another angel

Cas: Every now and then an angel will date a human

Dean: ok so how do angel relationships usually go?

Dean: like u date for a while and then what?

Cas: Well if things are go smoothly they 'marry'.

Dean: ok

Dean: so... what r angel marriages like?

Cas: Well first each angel bonding to each other

Cas: Not like intercourse but a physical bond that stays with other the being forever

Cas: Then there's an Enochian oath that must be said

Dean: sounds complicated but ok

Cas: Its a lot easier in person

Cas: Why did you want to know?

Dean: just wondering

Dean: just in case

Cas: In case of what...

Cas: Are you suggesting we get married?

Dean: well not exactly

Dean: just asking now in case i ever need 2 no

Cas: That's sweet

Cas: Well if you are going to ask I already have my answer

Dean: aw

Cas: (:

Cas: Also if it helps, we already did half the ceremony done

Dean: we do?

Cas: The mark?

Cas: Since only one of us is an angel I only needed to place a mark on you.

Cas: The hand print

Dean: o so...

Dean: we've been partly married this whole time?

Cas: Partly yes

Dean: and... u didnt think 2 tell me?

Cas: It never came up in conversation

Dean: uh ok whatever

Cas: I'm sorry Dean

Cas: Will you forgive me?

Dean: yeah of course

Dean: no im not mad but i think u shouldve told me

Cas: I thought it would scare you away

Dean: i see

Cas: I'm sorry

Dean: its ok really

Cas: Are you sure?

Cas: I feel bad

Dean: hey relax its really fine

Cas: Okay

Cas: Are you sure?

Dean: im sure

Cas: Okay

Cas: Thank you

Dean: no prob

Cas: I think if we got fully married it would be more special if we mixed both our customs together

Dean: yeah (:

Cas: Which leads to a question; What are your customs?

Dean: oh, well... First of course 1 person proposes to the other, asking them to marry him

Dean: and if they say yes then theres a ceremony and after the ceremony they usually go on a honeymoon which is kinda like a date

Cas: What happens in said ceremony?

Dean: well usually they play music and the bride (whos usually a girl) walks down the aisle and when she gets there they say vows and put on rings and then they kiss and walk back down the aisle and then theres a party

Dean: some stuff changes depending on the couple though

Cas: Sounds complicated

Dean: it kinda is i guess

Cas: We have a lot to learn about each others customs

Dean: yep

Cas: I believe I should tell you that since angels never really die our bond would be permanent...

Cas: As in for eternity

Dean: even after i die?

Cas: You wouldn't die...

Dean: oh

Dean: so id b immortal or what?

Cas: In the sense that you won't die of old age, yes.

Dean: but i could b killed

Cas: Yes, but it'd be more difficult to kill you

Dean: thats awesome i guess

Dean: would i ever b in heaven without dying?

Cas: If you ever wanted to visit I guess you could just ask...

Cas: I suggest against it though

Dean: y?

Cas: There is a chance that you may be on Heaven's hated list

Cas: Even an higher chance you make number one

Dean: oh i c

Dean: i was just hoping to b able 2 c people who are there

Cas: …

Cas: I guess I could arrange for that...

Dean: not now though i just mean i always thought there were some people that i would c again someday

Cas: Oh... well who knows

Cas: Maybe one day you can go visit them

Cas: Who knows what the future holds

Dean: yeah

Cas: Life is a very funny thing

Dean: it is

Cas: I love you

Dean: i love you 2


End file.
